Odin
Odin is a primary character in all games of the Valkyrie Profile series. He is often portrayed as an antagonist, as his zeal for winning Ragnarok leaves destruction and death on Midgard in his wake, causing rebellion. Personality Odin is very pro-Aesir and anti-human. He views them as dispensible. He also has a long standing feud with Brahms, who was once an Einherjar and rebelled. Odin often has the best interests of the world, but the way he carries them out causes him to be viewed as a dictator and ruthless. Abilities Odin is the wielder of Gungnir, the greatest of the Four Treasures. As a result, he possess great power. He also has knowledge of many things. Odin's advantage over other gods is his half-elf side, which allows him to continually grow in power, according of Lezard, Odin used to be a rather weak god. His power in relation to Freya's is a subject of much debate. Valkyrie Profile Lord Odin first appears in the beginning of the game alongside Freya. He has summoned Lenneth Valkyrie from her divine sleep to return to Midgard and recruit souls as Einherjar. He has been informed by Mimir that Ragnarok was approaching, and needed to prepare. He is responsible for the theft of the Dragon Orb, which caused chaos on Midgard and facilitated the recruitment of Einherjar, a fact that he and Freya kept hidden from the Valkyrie. He is betrayed by Loki, who steals the Dragon Orb, and later dies protecting Freya in Ragnarok. This devastates Freya, and her sadness over his death infuriates Lenneth, who gained newfound love for humanity and wished to protect them. She questions why Freya would only show those emotions toward another Aesir and not toward a human, and later defeats Loki and becomes The Lord of Creation, surpassing Odin in power and taking over the position of Ruler. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Odin plays a large part in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Around 18 years prior to the games start, he reincarnated the Valkyrie Silmeria due to her betrayal. She was reincarnated as the human, Princess Alicia of Dipan. However, the reincarnation was not completed, and Silmeria was able to communicate with Alicia. Over the years, she prepared Alicia for the day Odin would send another Valkyrie to kill her, and complete the reincarnation process. 18 years on, Hrist was sent by Odin to kill Alicia. She managed to escape however, and ended up in Solde. Here, Alicia talks about numerous elements of the game, and we see a silhouette of Odin. He is not seen for quite some time. Silmeria does reveal his motives however. Odin wishes to take the Dragon Orb for is own personal use, and use the soul of Brahms to power Midgard. He also seeks to destroy Dipan due to their rebellion. Silmeria disagrees with this, and wishes to aid Dipan. In Chapter Three, it is revealed Rufus is a second vessel for Odin, and is also a half-elf. While the heroes are attacked in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. We hear a voiceover of Odin and a then unknown female, talking of how they have located the Lord of the Undead, and that his plans are coming together. We next see Odin congratulating Hrist on her retrieval of the Dragon Orb. He also dismisses her fears of Midgard's demise, and sends her to destroy Dipan. He then talks with Freya about his plans. At Chapter Fours end, Hrist and Silmeria become subject to the Sovereign's Rite. Odin and Freya sense this, and Freya goes to Dipan to stop it. Here, she senses a distortion, and crystallizes Brahms. Silmeria is also crystallized by Lezard Valeth, and taken away. Due to Lezard's time traveling, history had been changed. Freya was meant to crystallize Silmeria after she blocked the spell for Brahms, but was stopped by Lezard. In Valhalla, Odin is talking to Freya. She asks what will become of Midgard, to which Odin replies he will let it to be destroyed along with all knowledge of the Sovereign's Rite. Freya seems upset by this and leaves. Odin's final scene is atop Yggdrasil in Chapter Five. Rufus and Alicia have climbed the world tree in an attempt for Rufus to attain godhood, Odin intercepts them, and battles them. Lezard arrives and also combats Odin. He knocks Rufus down, and Alicia rushes at him, only to be knocked down. Freya teleports in, and tells Odin Lezard is the distortion she felt, and to be careful, only to be flung into a crystal and collapse. Odin looks to help her, but is stopped by Lezard. He sends his soul into Rufus, and is teleported away to Lezard's new realm. Here, Lezard absorbs his soul, and becomes a god. This is the last storyline appearance of Odin. Odin can also be fought in the Seraphic Gate, as the bonus boss Woden. His defeat lets Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria permanently join the party. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Odin plays a minor part in this title, only appearing if Wylfred uses the feather's powers. He waits for Freya to report Midgard's activities to him. After hearing the ruckus caused by Lenneth's mercy, he agrees to seal the Valkyries' memories on their next awakening. Gallery Odin-Gungnir.jpg|Odin in the PS1 version opening Odin.png Valkyrie Profile MC B1 p087.jpg|Odin's concept art Screen Shot 04-02-17 at 03.26 PM 002.JPG|Odin in Valkyrie Anatomia: The Origin Odin (ePSXe).JPG|Odin (voice collection) Category:Character Category:Male Category:God